Coming Home
by Court1
Summary: Xavier is given a secret mission by Nick Fury. He ends up coming home with a very special little boy, but just how special? AU
1. Part One

Professor Xavier sat quietly in the back of his rented limo nervously fidgeting with the hem of his wool blanket draped across his lap. A strange mixture of fear, curiosity, and worry filled his mind as he stared out the moving car's window. Fear of what he was asked to do, the ever present curiosity of finding a new mutant in need, and the worry that he might fail at the mission given to him. 

He had been contacted by Nick Fury asking for a favor that would not only benefit the two of them, but also a young mutant that needed help desperately. Fury's government organization, SHIELD, was investigating an underground group that specialized in anything, and everything, illegal. Recently the undercover agents reached the very bowels of the group and found, among other things, an underaged prostitution ring that was run from a business office in New Orleans. With the new finds and evidence they had enough to bring the criminal group down, but there was one hold up. A mutant child was recently introduced into the circle. That one child put a stop to the bust due to the protocols and procedures on mutants within SHIELD. Fury knew that if he could get the mutant out of the building he could arrest and prosecute the criminals behind the illegal group. That is where the Professor came in. He was the one that could pull the child out and give the boy safe haven until his parents, if there were any, could be found and reunited with their lost child. 

Xavier had agreed fully until he heard the plan of extracting the child, now he had his doubts. Fury's undercover agents had made arrangements for him to purchase the child like an ordinary customer. They painted him as William Hunter, a very wealthy businessman that had a particular fetish towards mutant boys and was willing to pay greatly for the service. The very idea of playing such a role made the Professor's skin crawl, but Nick assured him it was the only safe way to pull out the child and save the case they had against the criminal mastermind. He reluctantly agreed, only for the safety of the children involved.

Now he was in New Orleans wondering if he was going to manage pulling off the face of a pedophile. He was not good at lying and his acting experience was only that of a high school play years before. His mutant abilities of telepathy would come in handy, but Nick warned him against using his powers. The underground group may have ways of detecting it and could only create trouble. His ability to fool the criminals was his only way in and out with the child. He had little confidence in the plan, but had to remember this was the only way to save, not only one child, but many others. He had to at least attempt it.

"Are you all right, Sir?" Scott called out from the front driver seat where he played the Professor's driver as cover. He could see the worry on his mentor's face, and shared the feeling. He was not sure Charles was going to be able to handle himself in this situation. He knew how much people of this nature disgusted Xavier, and feared that opinion would show through the older man's mask of deception. "I don't know about this, Professor. Are you sure you can do this?"

Xavier sighed sensing that his adopted son had the same worries about the situation."I am just concerned, Scott. I do not know how difficult it will be to extract the child. This is not exactly something I have knowledge in."

"I understand, I am worried too." Scott looked down at the address given to him and out the front windshield at the building's address he was now stopped in front of. "This is the address we were given."

Professor nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath and tried his best to pull any memories forward in his mind that would cause anger and bitterness. He hoped the old feelings would help his false character. His face reflected a emotionless cold as he pulled himself into a wheelchair the young man brought to the side door. 

~You know I am right outside. Signal me if you need me.~ Scott projected over the link created earlier by Xavier.

~Thank you Scott. I will be out as soon as I can. Hopefully with what we came for.~ Xavier wheeled himself in a large glass door, held open for him by a large male that looked more like a bodyguard then a doorman. He fought his nervousness as he rolled across the glossy marble floor. It was difficult to maneuver his chair due to the shaking in his hands. He stopped at a large walnut reception desk and announced his appointment with as much confidence as he could manage. "I am William Hunter here to see Matthew Sans." 

The blonde looked down at her appointment book and then smiled to the older man seeing he was here for 'special' business. "One moment, Sir." She reached down and pressed the intercom to her boss' office to announce the visitor's arrival. "Mr. Hunter is here to see you, Sir."

"I will be with him in one moment." Came the low voice over the speaker box.

The blonde smiled and repeated the message, which Xavier nodded and moved to the waiting area. He did not have to wait long before a loud voice filled the halls of the lobby from the direction of the office. The Professor turned to see the angry owner now standing outside the doors followed by a slightly young man speaking in a calmer voice, but no less angry.

"You cannot keep sending them out like this! Most of them have no time to rest or eat before you are pushing them off on someone else. Father at least had some respect for them, you treat them like cattle. Especially Remy, he is ill, he cannot take another appointment right now!"

"John, he will be fine. I gave him a week to rest."

"I am the doctor Matthew, not you. I told you he would need at least a month if not more to recover after what that last client did. He is too young for this anyway!"

The younger man glanced into the hall at the Professor and back to his brother. "I have a client John. We will discuss this later." Matthew said calmly, refusing to show his temper in front of a customer. Especially one as rich as this one.

John relented but not peacefully. The doctor huffed and turned to leave, making sure to give Xavier a threatening glare on his way across the marbled lobby. Charles could guess what the agreement was about and badly wanted to inform the young doctor that the children were going to be safe, but could not risk the loss of his cover, or the case being built by SHIELD. Instead he recreated his mask of bitterness and anger before wheeling towards the office that the receptionist now guided him towards.

Matthew stood by the door awaiting Xavier to reach the office. His fake grin made him resemble a used car salesman ready to make a deal. He continued to smile when the Professor pushed through the large oak door, it made him cringe with distaste of the young man. He pulled into an empty place in front of the desk, obviously pre-arranged for his wheelchair. He was followed by Matthew who took his seat behind the desk.

"I am truly sorry for my brother's behavior in the hall, he is very stubborn at times. We may be family, but we are different in many ways. That is why my father passed the business on to me. I know how to take care of the customer and meet their every need."

Xavier's stomach turned the more Matthew rambled on as if he were selling him a toaster and not an underage child for sexual pleasure. He also had pity on the young man hearing that this was a family business, it was most likely all the Sans brothers had known. Their morals and beliefs fashioned around a corrupt underground business of drugs, money, and sex. The pity did not last long though as the man continued with his sales pitch.

"Please, let us discuss business. I must ask. Are you a police officer?"

"No, I am not." Professor replied truthfully. 

"Good, you do understand why I had to ask?" Matthew continued when Xavier nodded. "Well, lets get down to it, shall we? First, let us decide what you are looking for."

"I assume my preferences have been given to you by my assistant?" 

"Yes. I have to say that it is a very difficult order to fill, but luckily we have just the boy for you. I must warn you, he is new to the trade and may not be experienced as some of the others we have available. You may want to look at our other options, possible choose a second boy to assure your needs are met."

"I was sent to you on reference that you had what I am looking for, if you do not I suggest you inform me now and I will take my business elsewhere. I will not take substitutes." Xavier snapped quickly, fearing that he may be losing his chance of acquiring the mutant boy he had come for. 

"No, no. We have what you are looking for, I just worry he will not give you the pleasure you want, but you are more then welcome to purchase the mutant if that is what you desire. Would you like to meet the boy?" Matthew asked hoping the older man would decline. The child was in no condition for showing.

"I trust your judgment." He calmly replied. He did not want his new student seeing negotiation between him and his capture. It could cause trust issues later. "As long as he a mutant I will be pleased."

"Yes, yes. He is definitely a mutant. His eyes give away his mutation. You are a unique customer, few have requested this one's services due to the obvious physical markings." Matthew commented while shuffling through a few papers on his desk. "He is a rare find for someone of your taste, so you do understand that I must ask $5000.00 up front and $2000.00 for each evening you plan to keep him."

"Very good." Professor nodded, happy to make any agreement to end the transaction. His hate for the man before him was overwhelming and he feared he could not hold the deception much longer. He picked up his cell phone and called a private line to Jean who was playing the part of his assistant. "Yes, transfer the money I requested now." Moments later he heard a familiar chime from a computer on the desk in front of him. "It should be there. I have purchased him for the evening, if I require him longer I will forward the money to the same account."

Matthew smiled widely at the money now sitting in his personal account. He quickly prepared his end of the bargain. "Veronica, get the one named Remy prepared for transport and have him taken to Mr. Hunter's car. Inform us when he is ready." he chirped into the intercom. Getting confirmation he stood and offered his hand to Xavier, which was taken. "Here's to a new friendship. Please, let me show you the other options we have for your pleasure while the boy is readied for you." He waved his hand toward a large panel door in the wall of the office and Xavier followed reluctantly.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Scott jumped when he heard a sudden knock at the side window of the limo. He rolled down the window and greeted the doorman that had let the Professor in earlier. He hoped the large man had news of Xavier's departure. "May I help you?"

"Is dis Hunter's car?" the large man asked.

"Yes." Scott replied cautiously.

"You're a young one to be driving, aren't ya?" the doorman asked suspiciously. 

"Um, yea. I have to pay for college somehow." Scott smiled hoping the large man would except the lie. He sighed heavily when the man nodded and moved back towards the building. 

Before Scott could recover from the doorman's visit the large man returned to the back of the car with a young boy in tow. The door was opened and the boy was roughly thrown into the backseat with a warning. "Ya do what the man wants or you're gonna get what happened last time." The door slammed and the large man returned to the front window again. "Mr. Hunter will be out soon, kid. He's discussing business."

Scott nodded and watched the large man return to his post at the front doors. Seeing that the man was gone he looked into the rearview mirror at the small form curled in the back seat. The boy was much younger then he expected, no more then six, he guessed. The child's face was hidden by a mass of auburn hair but the tremors running through the small body told Scott the kid was scared and crying. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up at the driver cringing in fear when he saw the older man flinch at his strange demon-like eyes. "Don't hurt me." Remy whispered. 

Scott shook his head regretting the impulsive reaction to the young boy's mutation, he should know better by now. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He turned in the seat so that he could get a better look at the young boy, he then noticed the paleness of the child's feverish skin. He wasn't sure if the boy was really ill, or if it was just another symptom of mutation. "Are you sick?" 

Remy didn't want to talk to the man but replied to the stranger's question with a nod, fearing punishment if he didn't answer. 

Scott reached back into the seat to feel the young boy's head for fever only to scare the child to the opposite end of the car. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to check for fever." He noticed the boy's pale skin tint to a shade of green with the movement. He began fearing for the rental car. "Are you going to be sick?" The slow nod from the young boy sent him into action. He quickly jumped out of the car and pulled open the back door, signaling the boy to move to him. 

Remy hesitated until his stomach lurched again. He knew better then to throw up in a vehicle. He had been punished for vomiting in the family car by his mother once and didn't want it to happen again. He quickly slid to the open door and barely made it before emptying his stomach onto the street. Tears began welling up in his strange eyes, his stomach burning from injuries being aggravated by the sickness.

Scott handed the boy a handkerchief when the wave of sickness passed. He noticed the blood the boy vomited up between dry heaves and began to worry. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." came the shaky and quiet reply.

"Let's sit here by the door just in case." he offered, helping the boy up into a seated position on the edge of the seat. He pulled out a bottle of water from the mini-frig and handed it to the child, who gladly excepted it. "What's your name? Mine is Scott." 

The boy hesitated for a minute, but finally answered. "Are you gonna hurt me like the other man did?"

Scott eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Um..no." he stuttered, not sure how to answer at first. He realized what the boy was truly asking and quickly assured the boy he was safe. "No one is going to hurt you. You are going somewhere safe where no one will ever touch you like that again. A new home." 

"Is there a doctor there?" Remy asked sleepily, his eyes threatening to close due to the drug given to him before by John. Even with the pain medication his stomach now burned like fire, along with other parts of his body. All he wanted was to sleep it away, but didn't want to be punished for falling asleep.

Scott's forehead furrowed in confusion at the strange question but he answered, it seemed important to the young boy. "Yes, there are several doctor's where we are going. Why?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Doctors don't hurt people." Remy mumbled before yawning weakly. 

Scott chuckled at the strange comment. He was about to ask the meaning behind the strange remark but noticed the drowsy look in the boy's eyes. "Why don't you lay down in the seat and rest. You're sick and need some sleep." he suggested.

Remy nodded, happy to have permission to now sleep. His eyes fell shut almost immediately. He felt himself being moved carefully into the car onto the long leather seat by the older man. For some reason he trusted Scott not to hurt him, this one seemed so different then the last. "My name is Remy." He mumbled before falling into sleep hoping to wake up in the safe place the man promised. A place he wouldn't be hurt anymore. 


	3. Part 3

Professor nodded weakly at the blonde receptionist as she wished him farewell with a "come again". Something that Xavier never would do again. Over the last hour he had been taken through a warehouse of prostitutes, drugs, and even weapons. The whole situation made him feel ill, but he had managed to keep up a mask of indifference, making promises of future deals and money support. He knew the information he collect would be valuable to the case, but the way of extracting it was almost not worth the cause. He was relived when the call came that the boy was ready and a new client had arrived to see Mr. Sans. 

With a handshake and an apology Mr. Sans finally left Charles to throw his sales pitch at another client. Xavier wasted no time in leaving the massive building with a vow never to return to such a place. He was about to exit the large doors when someone called his name from a corner corridor. He stopped when he recognized the voice as the older Sans brother. 

"Mr. Hunter, I am sorry to interrupt your departure, but I must plea with you to leave the child you have purchased. He is very ill." Johnathon begged. He usually never bowed down to any of these men, he considered them scum, but he knew the health of the young boy was held in the balance. As a doctor he had to put his pride aside for the health of the child. 

"I will take that into consideration. Good day, Mr. Sans." Xavier coldly replied, keeping up his disguise, hoping it would be enough to deter the young man. He pushed forward only to be stopped again by the doctor, now not afraid to show his anger.

"Listen, if you do, what I am sure you are hurrying home to do, you will kill him. My brother will no doubtedly cover it up like he always does, but I am hoping you have enough conscience in the perverted soul of yours not to want to kill a six year old boy! He is too young to be a part of your disgusting games."

Professor raised his hand and signaled the man to stop, not wanting to bring attention to the scene the doctor was causing. He sighed when the doctor did pause allowing him to speak. "Is he in my car?" Xavier whispered.

The doctor was about to argue again, but noticed a change in the older man's eyes, they had softened with the question. "Yes." he replied simply.

Xavier nodded with a slight smile. He now felt safe telling the doctor a fraction of the truth, he had what he came for. "He will be safe." he promised. He projected images of the mansion and the safe life the boy will now have into John's mind briefly. In return he saw the doctor was only apart of the group because of family obligations, not because he agreed with the activities. Charles promised himself that he would do all he could to help the young doctor when the group was prosecuted. 

The Professor knew he succeeded in convincing the younger man when he smiled and let the Professor pass. "Thank you." John whispered as he disappeared into the dark hall. 

Professor nodded feeling better about his mission and headed out the door towards the car that would take him home with another addition to his family.


End file.
